Post Bellum Amore
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: What happens after the dust settles and the war has ended? Why you get a lot of bottled up affection, that's what! Ryu-sa-ko! Yuri and Lemon. You have been warned, not for children.
1. Embrace: In Media Res

**Post Bellum Amore**

**Hi people! Ok, hard and fast with this, you don't like yuri (lesbians) than please leave now. Otherwise, let's get this show rolling!**

***KLK***

The apartment of one Kiryuin Satsuki was anything but lonely. Even if Satsuki didn't want company, she would be hard pressed to not have any. Not to mention said company was doing 'that' to her.

Satsuki panted and moaned as she was pressed down into the voluminous mattress. The one time student council president (s.c.p.) of Honnoji Academy was currently in a position she never would have seen herself in a few months ago, let alone willingly.

Her sister and one time enemy, Ryuko, was currently nibbling on Satsuki's pale flesh, taking time to focus specifically on the rosy pink nipples standing tall on her breasts.

How and why the two had gone from enemies to reluctant allies to sisters to lovers, none of this mattered, nor did any of the absurdity of their tumultuous lives. All that currently mattered was that Ryuko's fingers were all but dancing around Satsuki's bare pubic mound, making extra sure to focus on that little pink pearl peeking out from atop the petals.

"Did you always keep your pussy shaved, Nee-chan? Or was that something you decided to do just for your dear little sister?"

Satsuki jerked her hips up to meet her sisters tantalizing fingers, her entire face flushed with arousal and a bit of embarrassment. "I always did, I thought it felt ni-i-iIICE!" she let out in a sudden yelp as Ryukos index and middle fingers suddenly plunged into those soft, silken folds.

Ryuko was all but purring. She loved making her composed sister utterly lose all sense of composure. It was a sight that was reserved for Ryuko alone.

Well, she mentally amended, her and one other. "RYUKO-CHAN!"

'Speak of the devil' Ryuko thought as she suddenly felt a very familiar form pressed against her back. "Tadaima!" the newcomer said happily as she snuggled up to the very nude Ryuko, who was still fingering Satsuki's soaking pussy.

"Okaeiri Mako" Ryuko said with a smile as she slowed her fingering to a crawl, allowing her to lean herself up far enough that Mako could easily kiss her on the lips. "Okae-ri Mak-o san" Satsuki managed to gasp out between breaths.

"Mou, you both started without me?" Mako said, looking not at all sad or upset in the matter as she said so, quickly pulling off her clothes. "Sorry Mako, we tried to wait, but Satsuki just looked so delicious, I couldn't resist" Ryuko said as Mako began kissing Satsuki's breasts one at a time, allowing Ryuko full focus on Mako's wiggling behind. In less than a heartbeat, Ryuko had her free hand occupied with Mako's own pussy, but not before giving that upturned bottom a firm and loving smack.

Ryuko kept up the simultaneous fingering of her girlfriend and sister, not caring in the slightest about what anyone would think if they found out about their, unusual relationship. All she cared about was that she loved these two women with the same intensity as the red in her hair. She wasn't about to let anyone tell her whom she could and couldn't love, especially when she had already lost so much.

Ryuko could feel their pussy muscles fluttering around her fingers. With a few forceful thrusts of her fingers into both succulent flowers, the receiving women moaned aloud and shook as their orgasms racked their bodies with pleasure. If orgasms were measured like earthquakes, these orgasms would have been 10.0 on the Richter scale, complete and total global devastation.

The former Honnoji student and s.c.p. were side by side on the bed, unable to do more than twitch from orgasmic aftershocks. Ryuko pulled her hands out of both of her lovers, licking them clean of their sweet nectar. "Mhh, you two taste amazing" Ryuko said aloud, leaning down to give both a passionate, tongue filled French kiss that would make a Frenchman/woman envious.

"Oh, but *huff* Ryuko-chan *puff* you didn't get to cum with us" Mako said as she tried her best to speak, despite her lungs being taxed to the limit.

Ryuko simply curled her lips up in a smile. "No worries guys, we can take care of that later. Right now, I think we could all use a nap."

The other women didn't argue as they made a wide enough spot between them for Ryuko to squeeze in, said crimson hair streaked woman getting an arm from each of the other beautiful ladies resting over her in a loving embrace.  
'Damn, this is great' Ryuko thought as she, Mako and Satsuki quickly fell into a deep sleep, all three smiling gently as their dreams were filled not with the thoughts of violence and war from two years before, but of each other and the life they had together ahead of them.

***KLK***

**Well, this was unexpected. I honestly didn't expect to have anything out for quite some time after my last story, but the brevity of this one certainly made that easy.**

**Either way, first time tackling a story from this Anime, which I was introduced to by my good friend Major Mike Powell III. Thank you Mi Hermano!**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this story, please leave a review to let me know what you liked or didn't like. Oh and don't forget to tell others, let's give this little story some good legs!**

**Till next time, I'm out!**


	2. Sparks

**Chapter 2:**

**Sparks**

**Ok, brief opening words, this story was originally going to be a single chapter deal, but I decided to turn this story into a little challenge for myself. Every chapter will be part of the same story, but the story isn't linear in and of itself. No worries though, I'll be sure to mark when the chapters happen in relation to each other, if only because I am writing these chapters as the ideas spring to mind. **

**That said, I do not own Kill La Kill or any of its characters and locations, nor do I make any money off of this story. Yuri and consensual incest contained within. You have been warned.**

**X Nine months before "Embrace: In Media Res" X**

Satsuki prided herself on keeping her composure, her poise, her grace. She was an unwavering oak among a field of fragile flowers. At least… that was what she had come to believe. To her surprise, the compliments she received about her now-significantly-shorter hair had not only elicited a blush from her, the source of the complements had stunned her like she had just tried to eat a live electric eel.

"Wow sis, you _**really**_ look good with short hair!"

The memory of that single sentence was enough to get her turning as red as said speaker's crimson lock of hair. To make matters worse, Satsuki was unable to even respond as Mako, her sister's girlfriend and former classmate, proceeded to go on one of her patented hyper-speed rants about how Satsuki's choice of casual clothes also complimented her as well.

"You ok, sis?" Ryuko asked putting a steady hand on her older sister's shoulder, which Satsuki gently laid a hand atop of. "Yes, thank you. Both of you," she said in a slightly-wavering voice. That day had then become a sudden whirlwind of activities, from clothes shopping to eating ice-cream plus even a few picture opportunities.

Satsuki looked at the little picture frame that Mako had made for her, showing the three of them in various photo booth pictures, with Mako and Ryuko both making progressively sillier and sillier faces until Satsuki in the final picture was captured on camera openly laughing. She felt her cheeks heat up again at the memory.

She was taken out of her reminiscing when she heard the rumbling of an engine outside, the distinct rumble and volume that could only belong to a motorcycle, which suddenly silenced just outside of the modest home that Satsuki had purchased to live in after the whole ordeal with the Life Fibers and the battle for Earth. She heard the door lock click, and then it swung outside to let the other resident into the house.

"Tadaima!" "Okaeri-Nasai!" Ryuko and Satsuki said respectively. Ryuko quickly took off her shoes and her jacket, leaving her in a short sleeved shirt and long-legged jeans. "Hey sis," Ryuko said over her shoulder as she headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small carton of milk and an apple. "How was work, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked as she sipped her tea while reading the latest financial reports from Revocs.

"I had an incident with a scooter leaking motor-oil on my work clothes, but other than that, pretty standard," Ryuko said with a shrug before chugging the small carton in a single go and chucking it one-handed into the trash. "Something tells me you'll live," Satsuki said with a small smile on her lips as she finally finished her reading for work. Ryuko smiled as she started munching on the apple in her hand, pausing between eating pieces of it to talk to her sister. "I still can't believe you managed to swing me this job, or that you managed to reform Revocs without anyone noticing a thing".

Satsuki set down her now empty teacup and smiled that small but visible smile of hers.

"Well, a little shake-up is good for a company every so often," to which Ryuko replied with an uncouth snort, before Satsuki finished. "And I honestly doubt you would have been able to tolerate working in a business environment, seeing as you have issues with authority". Ryuko then let a smirk form on her lips.

"If the authority in question is a smug bitch with a stick up her ass, then yeah, I tend to get pretty pissed". Satsuki still had a smile, her left eyebrow raising slightly. "Are you referring to Ragyo or me?" to which Ryuko chuckled. "Little bit of both" she admitted with a shrug before leaning back in her chair.

Satsuki shook her head with a short chuckle, heading over to the stove where the tea kettle still sat with a fresh pot of Soroi's special tea blend, bringing the kettle over to the table and once again filling up her cup, then offering some to Ryuko which was politely refused. "So, you gotta tell me: how in the blue hell did you keep people from putting pictures of us wearing our Kamui off of the internet?" Ryuko asked as she tossed the apple core she had finished eating into the garbage.

Satsuki sipped slowly at her tea and finally answered after considering the best words to describe it.

"Let's just say that any pictures posted of the two of us were intercepted before they could be distributed."

Ryuko felt a sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"Are you sure you aren't a dictator, sis?"

"Certainly not. I just didn't want any secrets of Honnoji getting out before the plan was in motion."

"And you wonder why I can't get into Shogi…" Ryuko said rolling her eyes.

"If you want to know, I had Inumuta create a closed-circuit internet that allowed for Honnoji citizens to access the internet, but it would automatically censor certain things or outright delete flagged material." Satsuki said as she explained with a flat tone.

Ryuko lifted a single eyebrow.

"I know you wanted to keep Ragyo from knowing about the whole 'stab in the back' thing, but that seems a bit much."

Satsuki let those words hang in the air before letting out a long sigh.

"I won't say that I made the best decisions, but I did what I felt was right." Satsuki said with a somber face that made her suddenly appear weary beyond her years.

Ryuko nodded and decided to drop that subject for now, thinking hard for something, anything to break the ice. She suddenly laughed as a memory came up in her mind, a memory that had taken a whole new meaning since then.

Satsuki stared slightly perplexed at her cackling sister.

"What is it, Ryuko?" she asked as she waited for the fledgling mechanic to control her laughter.

"I was just thinking back to when you first wore Junketsu." Ryuko said after catching her breath. "About how I doubted there was anything pure about you. I dunno why, but after all this shit went down, I kinda think I should apologize," the one-time delinquent exclaimed, a small dusting of red lighting up her cheeks. "I gotta admit, I am a bit jealous that you could bare yourself like that so easily. I mean, when I first wore Senketsu, I was embarrassed as hell."

Ryuko was now sitting across the table from her sister, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as though she was afraid to look at Satsuki in the eye as she finally admitted her previous statement. She then chuckled despite herself.

"Y'know, it took guts to show off your body like that, to be so…open."

Satsuki paused, her tea cup halfway from the saucer to her lips, slowly lowering it until it was back on the saucer.

"I… I didn't care because I was focused solely on defeating Ragyo. Besides, I don't think that my body is anything special…" the older of the two said, her eyes darting down to the teacup.

Ryuko didn't miss a beat.

"You're kiddin' me right, right? Your body is freaking amazing!" she said, standing suddenly to punctuate her point. "You have no idea how many boys, probably quite a few girls for that matter, must've rubbed one out to the sight of you wearing Junketsu".

Satsuki let a deep chuckle bubble from her stomach. Her sister was as blunt and straightforward as ever. The former S.C.P's eyes gaining a playful glint as she said.

"Well…what about you? I'd think some of the students enjoyed your body in Senketsu's transformed state as well."

Ryuko seemed to mentally stutter at that, not quite having thought about it that way before. She was shortly back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Never thought of that very much, to be honest…" she finally admitted with a rolling shrug of her shoulders. Satsuki smiled at Ryuko's relaxed demeanor, far more preferable to being 'royally pissed off', in the younger sister's own words.

"If I am being honest with myself," Satsuki said as she finally finished her tea. "I think that you looked far better in your Kamui than I did. All mine really showed was my buttocks and cleavage."

Ryuko sweat-dropped. Despite no longer running a school as its student council president and pseudo-military commander, her sister was nothing if not formal.

"You do know you could just say your 'tits' and 'ass', right?" The younger sibling said as she leaned back in her chair, visibly rolling her eyes at Satsuki's almost British level of composure.

Satsuki smiled despite herself. "Ok then, all I was showing was my 'tits' and 'ass', as you so poetically put it. Need I remind you that your own 'tits' and 'ass' were on pretty prominent display as well?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes, looking back at her sister with a smirk. "Yeah well, you do have one hell of an ass." Ryuko admitted, laughing deeply when the stoic sister in front of her actually started to turn rosy-cheeked, if only barely. "Oh c'mon! I cannot be the first person to have said that to you".

"I never took time to, well…" Satsuki would have said further, but was suddenly hushed by a slender finger on her lips. "It's ok, Nee-san." Ryuko said, then moved her hand to touch both of Satsuki's. "You were so determined to win a war, it's only natural that you wouldn't put any energy into anything else."

Ryuko then decided to take a leap, as well as closing the distance between the two of them, pausing to take a steadying breath. "What Ragyo did, to both of us…" she paused as she slowly enveloped her sister in a hug from the side.

"We are free of that now. Time we started healing."

Satsuki nodded and returned the sideways hug.

"Thank you, Imoto".

***KLK***

**Well, this chapter took longer than expected, but here's hoping it was worth the wait.  
As always, my fine readers, please do leave a review so I can know what you thought about this story.  
See you all next time, this is KRO signing out.  
#Static#**


End file.
